


The Detective's Wizard

by Sargerogue



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Fuck off J.K. Rowling, M/M, and Moffat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29305212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sargerogue/pseuds/Sargerogue
Summary: Inspired by a meme I saw. What if John was a former auror?
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 9
Kudos: 42





	The Detective's Wizard

# Hogwarts, the Headmistress’s Office

Headmistress McGonagall raised an eyebrow as her guest entered her office. She’d made a habit of checking in with her favorite students (she was allowed her favorites) over the past decade. She was getting older after all, and she’d like to enjoy the time she had left on the planet with her students.

When she’d heard one of her favorite students had become a widower, well, she’d reached out almost immediately after he funeral. She’d heard little other than a short missive insisting he was fine. She didn’t believe a word of it, but that was the lad for you.

Then further news had come, this time through another favorite of hers, Harry Potter. He had been involved in the clean up involving a former auror and his muggle family. When Minerva had heard the name Mycroft, the eldest muggle involved who was also the muggle contact for the ministry on most days, she had known exactly who the auror was.

Her next letter had not been a simple “Are you okay?” missive, but a strongly worded summons with the threat of her announced arrival at anytime if he was not punctual in his own arrival.

His letter had returned that night with a time the next day.

“Professor,” he greeted.

“John Watson.” Minerva hummed as she stood up and went around her desk. “You’re much to thin. You haven’t been eating enough. Come, we’re having tea.”

“I-“

“No arguments young man, tea.”

Minerva motioned to the side table and John walked toward it. They sat down at the table and poured out the tea. She had made sure to include some of his favorite snacks.

“Tell me everything, John, and I do mean everything.”

The past decade past his lips slowly. Leaving the aurors, retiring to muggle London away from the staring eyes, meeting Sherlock, then Mary, little Rosamund, and then losing Mary, and nearly losing Sherlock. His hand shook slightly as he put the tea cup down to refill it. Minerva reached over and poured the cup before extending her hand past the cup to touch John’s hand. She squeezed his hand slowly and he turned his hand over to hold it back. After a long moment, she let go and sat back.

“And here I thought you’d left the aurors for a quiet life,” she remarked.

John snorted a bit, tossing his head to the side to avoid the question a moment longer. He picked up the cup and sipped it slowly. He said, “So did I. But my flatmate’s a bit mad, yeah.”

“As you’ve told me. Are you not concerned that he’ll—”

“—figure out it’s not actually a bullet scar, but leftover from a curse?”

“Well, yes. He’s a smart young man from everything you’ve said, John.”

John nearly snorted his tea and said, “He’s yet to wonder how the tea makes itself every morning before we get up. I think I’m safe, Professor.”

“Minerva.”

John paused in his motion to set the cup down but nodded. “I should get going…Minerva. I left Rosie with Sherlock and Mrs. Hudson, but I know Mrs. Hudson has an event to go to later today.”

“I’ll be stopping by John. I have to meet little Rosie and your friend.”

Minerva watched as John left the office. He needed someone to watch over him, and perhaps a grandmotherly figure for young Rosie as well. Besides, someone needed to see if this Sherlock character was actually up to her standards.

_I need someone to do some research for me._ Minerva walked over to one of the paintings and said, “Would you tell Louis or Dominique Weasley I need to talk one of them?”

# London, Baker St.

John Watson looked up from his book when he heard the bell downstairs. Mrs. Hudson shouted up that she’d get the door while John looked back to his book. Sherlock glanced at the doorway from where he was working on educating Rosie. He was trying his best to teach Rosie how to read early. John just smiled at him fondly and sipped his coffee.

“You can’t just barge in here! Hey! John! Sherlock! They’re barging into the house! You hooligans! John!”

“It’s all right ma’am, we know him!”

“Oi! There you are John!” Two redheads appeared in the doorway. Both men were tall though one was scarred on the face. “See you settled down there nicely, John! Ah there’s that little one Mum told us about. What a sweetie she is. Just needed to pop in, sort of got in some trouble with some muggle aurors—”

“They’re called cops, Charlie,” said the scarred one as he shook his head. “Sorry to barge in John.”

“Whatever Bill. Either way, just need to use your floo. Won’t be more than a ‘mo. Thought disappearing on the street might be a bad idea.”

Sherlock looked up from where he had pulled Rosie away from the two intruders and asked, “John, do I need to call Lestrade?”

“Ah! Greg! Hurry! These two men charged into the house!” Mrs. Hudson shouted from below.

John cursed as he stood up and grabbed the two redheads by the ears. He tossed them onto the couch and ordered them to stay seated. He greeted Greg when he came up the stairs, panting and pointing at the two redheads.

“You two! How did you do that?!” Greg demanded.

Charlie groaned and leaned his head back. “Mum’s gonna kill us.”

“Think the clock is on jail yet?” Bill asked.

“Probably, and she’s probably called Harry to find us already.”

“Shut up the both of you,” John ordered. He looked back at Greg and sighed deeply. “Did they actually do a crime?”

“Nah we didn’t. Just wanted to mess with him. We knew he was a friend of yours and wanted to test him,” Charlie told him.

“Like we did to you on your first auror rotation,” Bill chuckled.

“For the love of god, shut up!” John shouted. “Muggles.” Bill and Charlie paused and looked around the room. There was a beat before they both started laughing hard enough that they slid onto the floor.

“You haven’t told them?” Bill questioned.

“Isn’t he some sort of genius? Like Hermione?” Charlie asked and pointed at Sherlock. “Oh, this is perfect. We’re telling Mum everything.”

John wanted to scream. He took a moment to breathe before telling Greg that he’d explain later. As Greg walked away, John flicked his wrist and a hidden wand emerged. Greg paused on the steps before leaving and wishing Mrs. Hudson a good day. John shouted down that everything was fine to Mrs. Hudson and told her to go out to the pub. He waited until she did before turning around.

Sherlock had Rosie in his arms, resting against his hip. He looked a little uncomfortable at the proximity with Rosie, but the protectiveness had taken over. He had also angled his body so Rosie was as far from the two redheads as possible.

John looked at the two men and sighed. “Bill, Charlie, good to see you. Yes, that’s Rosie, and this is Sherlock, my partner. Now before I kick you two out of my house, as much as I love having you visit, who sent you?”

“No one,” Charlie said.

John stared him down.

Bill snorted.

Charlie shifted. “Bill.”

“Don’t you dare.”

“But it worked in school.”

“I’m older and I’m telling you not to.”

“Yeah, but he was Head Boy and scares me more.”

“I’ll make you pick gnomes out of Mum’s garden for the next decade.”

“AH! Professor McGonagall sent us,” Charlie said and hid behind Bill. Bill slapped himself on the forehead and groaned. Oh, now they were in for it.

John huffed and nodded. “Thank you. Now, out.”

The two men rushed past John to the fireplace. In moments, they were both gone.

John turned to Sherlock who was staring at the fireplace.

Rosie took that moment to sneeze and change Sherlock’s hair to green.

John just laid down on the floor and groaned. Well meaning headmistresses, damn it.

# London, Baker St.

Sherlock had gotten used to the magic; he really had. He was still working on understanding it, but he was adapting to it. John had even gotten him books to understand it. He was making progress.

It didn’t mean he was ready for the owl that dropped off a screaming envelope on their breakfast table one morning. Rosie laughed as it tore itself up after Molly Weasley demanded the Holmes & Watson family come to the Burrow for a visit.

“We’re going,” John said.

Sherlock swallowed and asked, “Do we have to?”

“She’s scarier than Mrs. Hudson.”

“I don’t believe you.”

“She killed the most hated and despicable member of the Dark Lord’s army for daring to challenge her daughter. This was a woman that had already killed some of our best fighters. I will not cross Molly Weasley and you would be wise to do the same.”


End file.
